


Love Bites

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori loves jade. Cat loves Trina. Beck loves Robbie. Trina loves cat. Jade loves Tori. Robbie has a crush a Beck. Andre loves ...? It seems like everyone is in love. They just need to tell them. Piece of cake right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Just breath Tori you can do this. You just have to get it out and everything can go back to normal. You can slowly let it go and then you'll be ok.

"Jade can I talk to for a min.? It's really important and it'll only take a second." I said trying to ignore my shaky voice. "Whatever Vega make it quick I have better things to do than talk to you." She said with those beautiful lips. I quickly walked to the closet praying she doesn't kill me. When we walked in a noticed she locked the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I ugh don't really know how to say it so I'm just going to say it." I said. She looked as bored as ever. "Jade I love you. I've been in love with you since I looked up and saw you spill coffee on me. I know you hate but I had to say it so I can let you go. I won't bother you anymore because I want you to just be happy. If not having me in your life will make it so then I'll do what you want. I'm sorry for wasting your time you can leave now." I said. I had already started crying halfway through. I did it. I broke my own heart for my love.

"Please don't." I heard her whisper. I jerked my head up to see her crying to. "Jade what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked panic in my voice. "You." She said sinking to the floor crying harder. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything but I couldn't keep it in anymore." I said getting even more depressed. "No Tori I love you to so please." She said. I just sat there with her in my arms. Her words ringing in my ears. "You what?" I ask barely a whisper. "I love you" she said finally looking at me. I couldn't resist anymore. I captured those beautiful lips as my own. It was a small kiss but powerful. "Maybe we should go some where else and talk." I said gently stroking her cheek. "Ok let's go to my house."She said standing up. I helped her clean herself up before we headed out.

I don't think I've ever been to her house before. It was huge but it looked empty. She lead us down to the basement. I smiled because her room was exactly how I imaged it. There were candles, a skull, black almost everything, and in every direction you looked you saw something to do with the scissoring. I went and sat on the bed beside her. "Please let me explain before you say anything else ok?" She asked and I nodded. "When I first saw you it was love at first sight my heart stopped. At first I didn't understand but I did want to talk to you. I couldn't be nice about it because I'm jade and I have to be mean. I'm sorry about the coffee and everything else I did. As time went on my feelings just grew. I loved you more and beck less. After we broke up I was so happy I only cried to get your attention. I however didn't get the attention I wanted so I kinda gave up. When you left us there I broke down and told him everything. Surprisingly he wasn't mad because he said it was the same for him. He said he had started to notice someone else a while ago and felt bad. He says is in love with Robbie. We decided to let people think we got back together so the girls would leave him alone. We however needed time to think about how we were gonna tell you guys. That song I did it was for you. When beck came to me I whispered she didn't get it and was finna cry. He kissed me to stop me from doing so but when we were alone I let it all out. Tori I was just mean towards you because I couldn't have you and it was so painful having you close." She said.

She became quite and nervous looking at me ever so often. I didn't ready know how I wanted to act. I was happy that she loved me but mad that we both took to long to say so so, I went with I felt. I picked her up and brought her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. I sighed on the back of her neck and giggled when she shivered. "Does this mean you believe me? Please say yes and if you don't I'll try making it up to you I promise. Victoria I love you so much." She said touching my hands. "I love hearing you say that and I believe you. I want to do so many things to you right now." I said kissing her neck. She shivered again before she spoke. "Does it involve kissing?" I just laughed it was too adorable. "Yes it does." She turned around and straddled me putting her arms around my neck. She was so cute when she was blushing. We were so close our noses touched and we smiled before we kissed. Her lips were so soft that I couldn't help but kiss her roughly. She moaned into the kiss pressing even closer to me. My self-restraint was really being tested. She looked at me and smiled. I said "your so beautiful" without much thought. She kissed me again before getting up. "Are you hungry because I was gonna make some lasagna." She said going towards the door. "Sure even though I would rather be eating something else." I said quickly following up the steps. "Haven't even had our first date yet and your already trying to get my out of my pants." She said running through the door laughing. I caught her around the waist spinning her around. "Jadelyn West will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes you big goof. Now go watch tv on the couch." She said.

I admit this was a lot to process. I all morning I had prepared myself to be let down even to get beat up. Now I was at a lost as to what to do because she loves mean to. I can't really be mad her for when she was mean to me. I guess it's understandable and I love her. She is so perfect to me. She has a beautiful smile, a wonderful laugh, her personality is different which is her entirely. I see myself with her for years because I don't want anyone else. I didn't even know she could cook another one of her amazing talents.

"Hey tori did you hear me?" She said sitting down beside me. "I'm sorry, no I was thinking. What did you say though." I asked. "You know if this is to much for you right now I can take you home. I know it's a lot to swallow and I'm sorry but I do love you. If you are not completely sure about this whole thing tori we can just oh I don't know. I can take you home if your ready." She said. "No I'm sorry that's not what I was really thinking. I was however thinking it was a lot to take in and I do believe you. I'm so happy I get to see the real jade even though you're mean side is just as adorable." I said resting my forehead on hers. "How about on Sat. You let your new awesome girlfriend take you out all day." "You won't get tired of me?" She asked. "How could anyone get tired of your beautiful self? I could never get tired of you Im in love with you." I said kissing her. I easily pulled her into my lap one again. This time though her leg brushed up against her. "Tori"she whimpered against me. "Yes Jadelyn?" I asked biting her lip. "S-Stop teasing me." She whined. "Ok but only because I don't know how much longer I can hold back. Let's just really watch tv till the food is done." I said. I love holding her it just feels so right.

"Hey don't you need to call your parents and let them know where you are at?" She asked. "I texted them in the way over here. They already know I'm a lesbian and that I'm in love with you so I'm pretty sure they have a mindset of what's happening here. What about you though didn't you have to tell her parents I'm coming over?" I asked. "No im the only one that's every really here. My dad who you already met is always working in some kind of way and my mom never wanted me. She gave me to my dad when I was little and left. I haven't got to talk to anyone but beck about this well us. I'm sorry can we not talk about this anymore?" She asked. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said holding her tighter. "No it's ok it's just a touchy subject right now." She said getting to up. "Come help me I think it's ready."

We ate on the couch just retouching up on what we knew about each other. After that I decided to go home. Leaning over I gave her a quick kiss before getting out. "Good night Jadelyn" I said. "Good night Victoria"she said before I closed the door.

I called Andre as soon as I got to my room. "Hey so you'll never guess how today went..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school jade couldn't wait to see tori so they could tell everyone about them. She didn't have to hide how she felt anymore. She waited outside by her car for tori. She knew she should have went ahead and picked her up because Trina couldn't drive. Tori got out the car stumbling as usual and jade hurried over to her. "Hey baby are you ok?" She asked holding her steady. "Yeah but I'll be even better after I get a kiss." Tori said smiling. "There is that better?" Jade asked after kissing her nose. "Not want I wanted but I'll take it." Said tori. Trina finally got out of the car looking rather normal. "Hey jade I'm not so sure about whatever you and my sister have got going on but if you hurt her I'll kill you." She said before walking into the school. "Your driving is what's going to kill her." Jade screamed."Why is she in such a hurry?" "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you she's been in love with cat for a while now." Tori said taking jades hand and going inside. "So she's going to ask her out?" Jade asked leaning against the lockers. "Yeah something like that." "Well she might have some luck in that area because I think cat has a little crush on her to."

"Soo it's finally happened" beck said walking up. "Yes" tori said kissing jade cheek. "I guess I better hurry up and tell Robbie. It's a good thing we have classes together. I'll tell you how it went later I gotta get to class." He said leaving. "Yeah we do to sweety." Jade said. "Yeah yeah I'm going see you later." Tori said walking away.

****

"Hey Cat." Trina said. "Oh hi Trina." Cat said. "What are you doing after school?" "Nothing I'm free why what's up?" "I was wondering would you like to come over and hang out with me?" "Oh sure but why you don't usually want to hang out with me?" "I want to apologize for that. It's not that I didn't want to it's more like I couldn't. I also have something to tell you so, I'll be explaining it all tonight. Please think about coming?" Trina said taking cats hand. "I don't have to think about it I'll be there ok." Cat said. "Now come in let's go to class." They went to class not even noticing they were still holding hands. Cat was so happy she has had feelings for Trina for a while. She thought Trina never really noticed her even though they have classes together and cat speaks to her everyday. They both hope everything works out the way they want it by the end of the night.

****

Beck walked in class and spotted Robbie easily. "Hey Robbie where's rex?" He said sitting by him. "Oh I didn't bring him. I'm working on living without him because I don't want to be a weirdo for the rest of my life. " he said sadly. "There's nothing wrong with being weird." Beck said. He was clueless to all the girls that were piling up behind him. "You should probably give them some attention so you find another girlfriend. You should probably be talking to them instead of me anyway." Robbie said pointing to all the girls. He noticed the look of hurt on Becks face that quickly turned to anger. "I don't want to talk to them I never do and I don't want another girlfriend. I want to be with you because I like you and I think your cute nit those stupid girls." Beck said. Then he turned around to those girls "Will all of you leave me I'm not interested and never will be!" "Beck I'm sorry i-" Ronnie tried to say. "Whatever it's fine let's just pay attention class is finna start." Beck said. Robbie was lost for words. He didn't mean to make beck mad. He didn't pay attention at all he wanted to know why beck liked him. He was a nobody and beck was somebody.

Sikowitz class had finally rolled around. They all piled in happily except beck. He just walked in without saying a word and plopped down in his seat. "Alright class today we're doing whatever comes to my mind." Sikowitz said sitting on top of his desk. "We always do that everyday." Jade said crossing her arms. "Ahh yes right." He said. "Well then Trina annnnnnddddddd Cat! Get up here. Alright Trina your distressed and cat your trying to help. And go!"

"You don't know how hard this is for me!" Trina said pacing. "Whats wrong?" "I use to think this was so wrong. That I would be outcasted and get rejected. It was torture everyday until tori did what i couldn't. I couldn't and wouldn't let her have it before me or without me. I had to suck it up and just do something." "Do what? What are you talking about? Please talk to me I want to help." Cat said walking closer. "You know I'm competitive so I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have my chance to experience it." Trina said stopping but not facing cat. "A chance to experience what?" Cat said reaching out to touch her. Trina turned around pulling cat close to her so they were face to face. "A chance to experience true happiness." Trina said staring cat in the eyes. Cat gasped she wasn't expecting that. "And scence take your seats please." Sikowitz said playing with his feet. Trina walked back to her seat smiling with a blushing cat behind her. "Alright up next is beck and Robbie and bring your chairs. For this exercise you have to be touching your chair in someway at all times. Begin!" Sikowitz said.

"Why? Why me? I'm a nobody and your somebody besides nobody really likes me not even you guys." Robbie said playing with his fingers. "That's bullshit!" Beck yelled as he got up going behind his chair. That caused Robbie to flinch back he had now caused beck to be angry twice in one day. "You are somebody and just because we pick on you is mostly because of rex he is your jerk side. We all love and wouldn't trade you for anything in the world because you're our friend. Look at me." He said. He sat back and grabbed robbies hands. "Look at me please." He begged. Robbie slowly looked at him "I'm sorry" he said looking back at the floor. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I've already told you it's ok to be weird. Robbie what I said earlier I meant it. Nobody needs a reason to start liking someone. I think your cute, adorable, smart, funny, sweet, and you have such a kind heart. Anything you set your mind to you do it in your own special way. I know it's going to be hard but you don't have to hide behind rex anymore. I'll be there to help you along the way I promise. You are important to me Robbie I mean it." Beck said tilting robbies head up. Robbie was speechless as he looked at beck.  
"And scene again!" Sikowitz said getting out a coconut.

"Alright up next is tori and jade. You guys are having a fight any kind of fight you pick. Action!" He said putting a straw in his coconut.

"Why can't the bathroom have black towels? The rest of it is mostly pink!" Jade yelled. "It's not about the towels any more it's about us. We're so different." Tori said leaning against the wall. "So what you want out now?! You knew how I was when you first met me and now I'm too different?!" Jade said. "It's just that I've always been scared that our differences will be our downfall. Please calm down baby." She said. "Calm down? I love you and all your stupid differences that your worried about. I'm not leaving you dammit whatever problem we have we can fix it together. I'm pissed because you think our differences are so much of a problem even though were married. Why are you so worried about it now is it because we're about to be parents soon?" Tori looked away. "So that's it you think it will trouble our child that much?" Jade said touching her stomach. "Why can't our love be enough?" Jade said walking off stage about to cry. "Jade wait please I'm sorry." Tori said following her. "No I need to be alone for a while." Jade said turning around and leaving slamming the door behind her. "And scene!" Sikowitz said getting up.

Jade came back in and took her seat winking at tori. "Your welcome now leave." Sikowitz said going out the window.

****

"So when we're you guys going to tell me about all of this?" Andre said point around the table. "Hey I told you about us." Tori said point towards jade. "Ok yeah your right your off the hook. Beck?" He said turning to him. "Sorry man I had to tell him first." Beck said putting his hand on Robbie's knee. Robbie blushed and put his hand on Becks squeezing it. "I guess that makes since but what about you little red?." He said pointing at cat. "What are you talking about." She said acting oblivious. "I'm talking about you and Trina of course." He said motioning between her and Trina. "There's nothing going on between me and Trina we are just friends." Cat said. Trina stopped eating and looked at cat. "Just friends?" Andre asked and cat nodded. Trina got up "Oh yeah I forgot I needed to talk to my teacher about an essay I wrote." She said walking away. She needed to get away so she wouldn't cry in front of anyone. "Yeah just friends." Cat whispered pushing away her food. "Cat why did you do that?" Jade asked. "I don't know maybe because it's true." Cat said. "You idot it's not!" She yelled. "Jade don't ok? My sister needs to handle it but right now she just wants to be alone. Now cat we all know you like her so why?" Tori asked. "We are just friends that's why." Cat said starting to cry. "It's ok cat I'm sure that will change soon." Andre said hugging her.

"Tori are you still coming over to work on the song?" Andre asked. "Yeah I need to get everything done tonight." She said. "Hey sorry I forgot to tell you but I'm doing all my homework and stuff so I can be completely free for tomorrow." "Oh well I'll make sure to do the same. We don't want any distractions now do we?" Jade said smiling. "Nope." Tori said kissing her. "I love you." "I love you to Tori." "I will call yu though whenever I'm done with everything so you better answer." "Or what Ms Vega." "I'll show up to your house and tickle you to death." "You wouldn't." Jade said narrowing her eyes. "Oh but I would Ms West." Tori said kissing her and getting up. "I have to go to class bye baby." "Bye" jade said waving blushing.

"Robbie would you like to hang out after school or tomorrow?" Beck asked throwing away their trash. "Sure I'm not doing anything. What do you have in mind?" Robbie asked. "Just being with you is fine with me but if you don't think of something we can together." He said. "Alright" he said smiling. "Great!" He said hugging Robbie then kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I won't do it again." He said backing up. "Hey I'm ok with it." Robbie said smiling. Beck only smiled and walked him to class.

Jade waited till cat was ready and they went to their last to classes. Cat was just wishing school was over so she could go and apologize to trina.

Cat waited outside by Trina's car when school was over. Tori told her that she was riding with andre to his house so it would just be them. Trina stopped when she noticed cat and sighed. "Trina is it alright if I still come over?" Cat asked. Trina didn't answer but she opened up cats door motioning for her to get in. The car ride was quite and that just made cat feel even worse. Trina still didn't say anything when she opened cats door then let her in the house. "Trina I-" cat started to say. "Do you want something to drink?" Trina asked. "No I'm ok but I want to talk to you." She said. "Ok" Trina said walking up stairs with cat following. She went to her room and got a gift out her closet. "Here this is yours." Trina said sitting down on her bed. "For me?" Cat asked opening it. "Yeah I've never tried it before but I know you love it." It was bibble and cat ate some quickly saying thank you. "Your welcome what are friends for right." Trina said looking out the window. Cat sat down beside her. "Trina I'm sorry about saying we're just friends but right now we are. I don't want us to stay friends though because I like you." Trina turned towards cat not believing her ears. "Really?" "Yes" "Cat I've been in love with you for a while now that's why your here so I could tell you." They smilled at each other. "Well now do you want to try some bibble? It's really-" cat was saying as Trina stuck a piece in her mouth. Then she started kissing her. "Good" cat said in a daze when they separated for air. Trina heard her mom calling for her opened up her door a little too tell her wants going on.

"So" she said locking her door and turning around to a blushing cat in her face. She smiled "so I take it your tongue is very sensitive like a real cats tongue." She said tilting cats head some. Cat only whimpered and trina turned her around pinning her against the door. "Guess I'll just have to find out won't I little kitty." Trina said as she licked cats lips. "Open your mouth." She kissed her hard and passionately only separating to breath a little. Cat was becoming so horny her tongue was one of her spots. She could only moan happily. Trina pulled away so cat could catch her breath. "Well I take that as a yes." She whispered in her ear. Cat shuttered and gripped Trina's shirt. "Oh" Trina smiled and licked her ear. "Ahhh please stop teasing me and your mom is home." Trina pulled out her phone and when the music started coming through the speakers she threw it on the floor. "Now be a good little kitty for me ok? I want you but if you want to just kiss let me know." Cat looked at her then took off her shirt. "Now where was I?" Trina asked as she rubbed her thumb across cats lips. She went to get ear again whispering "lick and suck it" then she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She licked her ear again then bit it. All while she was doing that she found cat's last spot her spine. She drug her nails down her spine. That pushed cat over the edge and she came gasping Trina's name. "Did you just?" Trina asked. Cat started crying "I'm sorry thats never happened before." She said. Trina picked cat up and laid her down on the bed. "No cat I'm so happy that you came from my touch. I think it's so cute how sensitive you are." Cat leaned up and kissed trina. "Can you touch me more?" Cat asked blushing. "God I love you so much." Trina said pulling her into her lap kissing her. She started kissing her neck and unhooking her bra. Once it was off she just stared and smiled. She didn't stop til cat stroked her cheek lovingly smiling down at her. She kissed her making her way down to her neck. "I have always loved your skin. I always want to leave my mark on it so everyone knows you're mines." She said kissing her neck. "You can do whatever you want because I want to be yours." Cat said. Trina kissed harder then bit down. Cat screamed out in pain and ecstasy. She laid her down and took a nipple in her mouth. Sucking and biting and she pulled the other giving both attention. She kissed each tit hard leaving marks wherever her lips met skin. Making her way down cats stomach she sat up. She quickly got rid of her pants and panties. She was staring again lost in cats naked beauty. "Trina" cat said reaching for her. Trina kissed her and said "I'm sorry it's more amazing than I imaged." She quickly got back to cat's pussy rubbing across it. She moaned because of how wet it was. She kissed her clit sucking a little. She pulled away and licked her thumb and started rubbing cat's clit. She wasted no time eating cat diving her tongue in. Cat was losing her mind while Trina was loving her body. She came quickly riding it out on Trina's tongue.

"Please Trina let me touch you to." Cat begged. "No" she growled then shoved three fingers in her. "I'm not done with you." She started sucking and licking her clit. Cat was grabbing the sheets and thrusting back on trinas fingers. "Yes right there!...Oh fuck...more please more...ahhh trina!" Cat screamed as she squirted. "Oh cat" trina moaned as licked at her juices. After cat came down from her high she pulled Trina up by her hair. "Take your clothes off now! I want to fuck you." She growled. Trina threw everything off and cat pulled get back into the bed. Kissing her and grinding her thigh against her. She went down to Trina's neck licking it then she bit down. "Cat" trina whimpered. She sat up a little grinding a little harder. She took both tits in her hands squeezing them together. She took a nipple in her mouth as Trina was getting closer to cuming. Trina grabbed cats hips and rocked harder and faster. When she came cat slide down and started licking her pussy. Rolling her clit between her lips. She crawled back up and kissed her before whispering "i love you" in her ear. Then she shoved three fingers in slowly. She loved how Trina moaned for her begging her to go faster. Trina licked cat's ear and whimpered "please faster" Cat sat up a little to look at Trina as she pumped her harder. Trina was so cute as she moaned and gasped that cat couldn't help teasing her more. She leaning down and bit her nipple watching as trina exploded on her fingers. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean then kissed her. Cat turned around and positioned herself trina. "I'm not done with you yet." Cat said. "Neither am I." Trina said leaning up sticking her fingers and tongue in her pussy. Cat didn't hold back either. Both were licking and riding trying to get the other to cum first but they both can together. Trina pulled cat back "hey let's rest then go fix something to eat." "Yeah" cat said as she started to drift off. "I love you Trina." "I love you to Cat."

****

"Sorry my trailer is a so cramp." Beck said. "No it's cool" Robbie said sitting down. "Yeah so what do you wanna do handsome." Beck said sitting beside him on the couch. "I wanna know when you started crushing on me?" Robbie said swinging his legs up into beck. "And you want a foot or leg massage with it?" Beck asked rubbing his legs. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt." Robbie said laughing. "Yes well I'll think about it. I started to notice how cute you were whenever jade would be mean to you sometimes. The way you reacted was always so cute and adorable. I don't really remember when I started to look at you closer than that but I did. When I was with jade I felt like my mind was cheating on her I felt bad. That was until we broke up abd she told me how she felt about tori. I was so happy that I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone to talk to about you. We decided to let everyone think we were still together so the girls would leave me alone and we could think of ways to tell you guys. I so scared that you would turn me down and not even want to be my friend. Being around you was so hard I couldn't touch you. I couldn't tell you how I felt and i wanted to so bad. It hurt to see trying to get girls attention when I wanted it. I know your straight but it still hurt so much. When I saw jade with tori I knew I had to try I mean it wouldn't hurt. I'm sorry about class today. I didn't mean to get mad it's not like you knew anyway." Beck said.

"It's ok." Robbie said. He was shocked at how clueless he has been. "And im not straight I'm bi. I always steal glances at you and andres bodies when we're alone." He noticed the angry that crossed Becks face and he quickly added. "I'm sorry." "It's cool so are you telling me that you've had a small crush on me?" "Something like that." "So would it be ok if I kissed you?" "Yeah." Beck leaned in and captured his lips pulling Robbie closer to him. Robbie put his hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. "How was that" beck said. Robbie just smiled and kissed his nose. "Hey I'm getting hungry are you?" Robbie asked. "Yeah let's order some pizza and watch some movies till you have to go home." "That doesn't sound like a bad first date but the next one I get to pick." "That's fine me handsome but I think I'm gonna need more lip action for my services." "Come here you cute Canadian." Robbie laughed as they went back to kissing.

****

"Hello" jade said as she answered the phone. "Hey baby" tori said laying down. "What are you up to?" "I just got home I'm laying down thinking about this girl I know." "Oh really? Well do tell about this girl." "She's just this amazing sexy girl who is always on my mind." "Hmmm do I know her?" "Yeah you see her like everyday." "Oh really when?" "Whenever you look in the mirror." "You're so adorable. Tell me what we are doing tomorrow." "Nope that would ruin the surprise missy." "I hate surprises." "Well you better learn to love mine because there will be years of them." "I love it whenever you talk about the future. I know this may sound a little weird because we just got together and everything but I feel like we've been together longer than that." "I feel the same way so don't worry about it. Hey I think I'm gonna go to sleep so I can wake up in the morning. Good night beautiful." " Night love" "i love you" "i love you to bye"

****

"Hey Robbie wake up." Beck said to the sleeping boy on his chest. "Hmmm?" Robbie said running his eyes. "Come on wakey wakey" beck said kissing his head. "I gotta get you home." There was a easy silence on the ride to Robbie's house. "Thanks for tonight"he said. "No problem" beck said giving him a quick kiss. "Good night I love you." "Good night" Robbie said blushing getting out the car.

****

"Hey Cat are you hungry?" Trina asked looking over at the bed. "No not really." She said. "Good because I'm hungry for you." "Then what are you waiting for?" Cat asked dosing her legs. "I wanna make love to you to again." Trina smiled and hurried back to her love nest.


	3. chapter 3

Tori hurried and got ready she had her date with jade today. She also has to hurry so Trina wouldn't leave her. Trina had to take cat home since she stayed over last night. "Thanks for the ride you guys and I'm happy for you." Tori said getting in the back seat. "No problem little sis." Trina said opening cat's door. "Thank you tori." Cat said.

Tori knocked on jades front door unannounced that was part of the surprise. She wasn't expecting her dad to answer the door. "Hello Mr West I'm here to see jade." She said. "Oh I see she's in the basement. Can you tell her I left?" He said leaving. "Uh yeah..." Tori said to a closed door. She went downstairs and careful took off her shoes. She slowly got into her bed gently pulling her closer "Good morning baby" she said as she kissed her head.

***

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to make you breakfast." Trina said helping cat out the car. "Don't worry about it you gave me a wonderful night." Cat said taking her hand. "I'm so happy your all mines now." Trina said smiling. "Yeah I love you." Cat said kissing her. "I love you to. Can I take you to dinner tonight my treat?" Trina asked leaning her forehead on hers. "I'd love that." "Well I guess I better go don't want you to get in trouble." Trina gave her one last kiss before leaving.

***

"Mmmm tori?" Jade asked snuggling closer. "The one and only" she said moving hair off of jaded face. "Will you wake up for me?" "I don't want to." "But if you don't get up how am I suppose to take you to breakfast?" "Mmm well there be coffee?" "Of course you fiend." "Shut up I'm getting up I just have to shower." "Alright." 

"So where are we going?" Jade asked getting in the car. "To a nice quiet cafe that I found a little while ago. I think you'll like it because not many people know about it." Tori said.

"What are you getting?" Jade asked. "Coffee and some breakfast burritos." Tori said putting her menu down. "Some burritos?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow. "I'm hungry woman." Tori said. "Well I think I'll get the same thing." Jade said. "What's so special about this place?" "Well next door is a little park that we can walk through. It's a beautiful garden." "Oh can't wait." Jade said drinking her coffee. "Can I know what else we're doing today?" "No Jadelyn just finish your food so we can go outside. Then you'll drive where I tell you to." Tori said stuffing her face with food. "How did I never notice how bossy you are." Jade mumbled. Tori only smiled she'll punish jade when they get outside.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The waitress asked looking at tori. "I need a refill on my coffee" jade said glaring at her. "I'm fine" tori says looking up. "Oh hi Cindy." "I was wondering when you were going to notice me. You look good by the way." She said twirling her hair. "Um yeah" tori said eyeing jade. "So would you like to hangout some time?" She asked. "No thank you." Tori said. "Why did you change your number? I mean what did you fall in love as soon as you walked in that school?" She asked laughing. Jade couldn't take this anymore "Why yes she did with my and my scissors that are going to be in your leg if you don't stop talking to my girlfriend." "Beautiful isn't she?" Tori said smiling lovingly at jade. "Whatever!" The girl screamed as she walked away.

"The hell was that Vega?" Jade asked turning her anger towards tori. "Have I ever told you have beautiful you are when your angry. You're eyes just start sparkling." Tori said leaning on her hands still ogling at jade. "Tori I'm serious." She said grabbing her coffee and storming outside. "Baby stop please." Tori said catching up to jade. "Listen she is nothing to me ok?" "Oh yeah so I just didn't witness her flirting with you. What were you some kind of player or something in your old school?" Jade said. "No not really I was a flirt and a good kisser and I was nice to them." Tori said. "Oh great just wonderful." Jade said walking away. "Wait you heard what she said about my number change that's true. As soon as I fell in love with you which was at first sight I changed it. I dropped everyone and everything for you because I only want you. I haven't done anything with anybody besides you since I transferred to our school. Baby I love you." Tori said holding jade from behind. Jade let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I love you to." She said turning around and kissing her. They walked around the park just holding hands and talking. "Hey let's sit down for a min." Tori said pointing to a bench. She sat down and pulled jade into her lap putting her into a tight embrace. Jade loved being in Tori's arms she always felt so safe. Tori started to kiss the back of Jade's neck slowly working her way around. She turned Jade's head so she could kiss her. It started off slowly but turned into a rough passionate kiss. Then tori just stopped and picked her up going to the car. Jade was trying to catch her breath she just wanted to keep kissing her. "You like my bossy side don't you Jadelyn" tori whispered into her ear. Jade didn't say anything and just got in the car. "Where going to the mall next." Tori said laughing as she got in.

****

"Hey Cat is everything ok?" Trina said answering her phone. "No sorry for calling you but can you come pick me up? Me and my roommate Sam got into a argument and I don't want to be here." Cat said. "Sure baby I'll be there in a min. and you can stay over again." Trina said putting on shoes. "Ok thanks." Cat said

"So what did you guys get into a fight about?" Trina said opening cat's door for her. "She's jealous that I'm with you actually. When I got home she kept asking me questions and when I told her she got mad. Then she was like I like you this and that. I really stopped listening after that. I just had to get out of there." Cat said. "Well as long as she keeps her hands off of you and her comments to a minimum I'll let this slide. Your my girlfriend and she'll have to get use to it or move out." Trina said. Cat laughed at Trina trying to be big and bad it was cute. "I love you sweetie." Cat said. "I love you to little kitty." "I hope I didn't mess up our dinner plans." "No you didn't love but you did interrupt my homework. As did punishment you have to help me then we can hangout and go to dinner. By the way I was gonna ask you later but do you like Italian food?" Trina asked. "I do but can't I just take a nap instead?" Cat whined. "Nope help me with my homework then WE can take a nap." She said. "Alright alright you win but only because I like you." Cat said fake pouting. Trina pulled into a her driveway and pulled cat into a rough kiss. "Every time I see that pout I will do that so you better hope were not in school or near our parents." She said getting it the car. "Oh ok" cat said catching her breath.

****

"Why are we at the mall?" Jade asked. "Because I need to know where you like to shop so I can get you the best gifts so lead the way." Tori said taking her hand. Jade went to several stores most of which freaked tori out. She went with it anyway because it was for jade. Tori saw jade staring at different things like she wanted them but when she asked jade said no. Tori bought them anyway and destroyed the receipts do jade couldn't return them. "Hey we've seen the stuff I like and you've bought me stuff. How about we look in your stores and you let me buy you things." Jade said. "Yeah that's only fair but I think I'm having a little problem." Tori said lying. "What is it?" Jade asked. "Mother nature just came early I felt it earlier but thought nothing of it. Now though I really feel it. Do you have any pads in your purse?" She asked. "Yeah here take it there's a bathroom over there." She said handing over her purse abd taking the bags. Tori went in the bathroom and took Jade's money and put it in her shoe. Then she went a little and came back out "thanks." "Your welcome now let's go buy you new things."

At first tori kept saying she didn't like or want anything. That was until jade started looking sad and lingering behind. "I just want to buy my girlfriend things." Jade said pouting. "Fine you can buy me something from the next store."

"I can't believe I didn't bring my money." Jade said as they left the store. "It's fine. Hey it's way after lunch you wanna grab a bit too eat?" "Yeah I could eat." "Alright here's some money buy us something good other than a salad. I'll be back I have to put these bags in the car."

Tori had jade drive to a old movie premiere. The place was playing one day movies all week before it closes. "Baby which movie do you wanna see?" Tori asked handing the booth guy two dollars. "Hmmm The Silence of the Lambs I haven't seen it yet." "Alright" Tori said dreadfully. Halfway through the movie she was hiding behind jade from the gruesome scenes. Jade was trying to calm her down by telling her it was just a movie. Tori was so happy when the movie was over. She practically dragged jade out of the theater. "So how did you like it" she asked. "It was very interesting and I liked it." Jade said smiling. "Thank you for this even though you didn't like it." "Anything for you. Your not tired are you?" "No I'm ok." "Good because we have one last stop. I remember one day you telling cat that you've never been to the board walk before so we're going." "Your so sweet tori this has been the best date every." "Well you should get use to it then because there will be more."

"What do you wanna do first?" Tori asked looking around. "I want to win something." Jade said pulling tori along. "Do you like stuff animals?" "Yeah they're cute." "Alright stand over there and look pretty while I win it for you." Jade said stopping at a sling shot booth. She missed the first to shots but the last one she got. "Which one will it be miss?" "I'll take that small white bear over there thanks." Jade said. "It's adorable baby thank you." "Your welcome can we go to the ferris wheel while the line is short." "Yeah then what's after that?" "Um bumper cars and then more games and then more rides." "Ok lead the way babe."

***

"Where did you go?" Cat asked sitting up. "Sorry princess I had to help tori set up her dinner plans with jade in the kitchen." Trina said kissing her head. "I need you to get up and get ready so we can go out to dinner and a movie." "Ok give me thirty mins." Cat said get up. "There's no rush take all the time you need." Trina said going to her closet.

***

"Hello Robbie?" Beck said. "Yeah hey." Robbie said. "What's wrong I haven't heard from you at all today I've been worried." Beck said. "Sorry about that actually it wasn't my fault my dad took my phone. I was wondering could I spend the night?" He asked. "Sure do you want me to come pick you up?" He asked. "No actually could you open your door im outside." Beck got up and slid over to the door. There was Robbie holding a bag looking like he has been crying. Beck pulled him into his arms. "Baby please tell me what's wrong. What happened." He asked. "Can I tell you later I really just want to sleep please." Robbie asked swallowing the lump in his throat. He pulled away some so he could look at him. "I'll let you sleep if you promise to talk to me when you wake up." Robbie kissed him"I promise but I want you to stay with me." "I don't want to be anywhere else." Beck took his bag and put it on the couch then lead him to the bed. He kissed his head then waited for him to go to sleep. "I hope you let me in." He said as he kissed Robbie's head.

****

"I hope you like it Jadelyn." Tori said as she let her into her house. Jade gasped at the candle light dinner. "Nobody's ever done something like this for me." Jade said walking forward. "Well love I've been telling you all day to get use to this. Your an amazing person and you deserve this." Tori said pulling out her seat for her. "I love you so much tori today has been amazing." Jade said. "I love you to but I have to tell you something." Tori said. "Today at the mall I took your money and hid it from you because I planned today just for you I wanted to buy everything I'm sorry." She said handing over the money. "Hmmm I am a little mad but I'll let it slide this time." Jade said smiling. "So what's for dinner?" "I made salad that's all I had time to make but I asked my mom to make us Italian." Tori said. "Well it looks delicious the Italian not your salad." Jade said laughing. "So mean and your going to eat it anyway." Tori said crossing her arms. They didn't say anything else while they enjoyed there food. "Wow I didn't realize how hungry I was." Jade said drinking her wine. "I know me either." Tori said bidding out the candles.

"Um jade in my room I kinda set it up so we could um you know but if you don't want to that is ok we can watch tv down here." Tori said scratching the back of her head. Jade got up and wrapped her arms around her neck and started kissing her. Then she pulled away working her way down her jaw to her neck. She stepped back smiling. Tori picked her up kissing her going up the stairs. Tori had put red and black rose petals all on her bed and floor with candles all around. "Tori it's so beautiful" jade said before tori kissed her. She walked her backwards toward the bed. Moving down to her neck. She said "mine" everytime she stopped for air. Wherever she touched Jade's body felt in fire. They walked back towards the bed and jade sat tori down. She cut on some music "i thought today might be the day I give myself to you." She said kicking her shoes to the side. "So let's make it fun."

She started dancing slowly and sexy. Taking of each piece of clothing easily throwing it away. Crawling towards tori and slowly going up her lap. Tori lead back thinking jade was going to top her only to get pulled back up. Jade smashed their lips together and tori couldn't stop her moan. Jade turned around and started shaking her ass in tori face. Tori reached up mesmerized by her ass and pulled her into her lap. Jade pulled Tori's legs apart so she could feel it more. Tori leaned back and watched jade grind on her slowly in her yellow thong. She twisted her fingers in it as she held Jade's waste. Jade looked back over her shoulder at tori drooling at her ass. She yelp in surprise when tori smacked her ass then rubbed it.

"Tori baby don't you want to claim me as yours now?" Jade said shaking her ass a little faster. Tori grabbed her wrist and pulled them back "don't stop moving." Then she bit down on her neck. Jade screamed out and tori but a little harder. "Mine" tori said when she let go. Making jade kiss her while she played with her tits pulling on both nipples. She got up and pushed jade face down on the bed with her ass in the air. Quickly stripping she kneeled down and licking her pussy. Moaning into her sweet pussy she started rubbing herself moaning louder. "No bad tori don't touch yourself." Jade said through her moans. She stood up flipping jade on her side pulling her legs apart. Positioning herself just right tori started grinding their pussys together. They were both panting wildly as they came. Jade pulled tori into bed and got on top of her. Shoving her fingers in she took a nipple in her mouth. She bit down when tori stuck her fingers in her. Kissing each other as they unmercifully fucked each other. Screaming each other's name as they came. Jade thrust three fingers into her and sucked on her clit. Jade was happily licking up Tori's jucies. Tori reached down and grabbed Jade's hair as she was about to cum. Jade let go of her clit and bit her thigh as she came.


	4. chapter 4

Trina brought cat to a fancy little restaurant by the docks. She got them a table on the balcony. "The view is so amazing how did you get this told." Cat said looking at the ocean. "Oh you know I called and yelled at the manger. I only want the best for my princess." She said taking her hand. "Are you trying to spoil me?" She asked smiling. "No I'm trying to give you everything you deserve." She said kissing her knuckles. "I love you" she said. "As long as you know I love you much more." She said.

****

"Hey your finally awake." Beck said. "How long was out?" Robbie asked sitting up? "Not that long here eat this." Beck said handing him some wings. "Thanks" he said. "Can you please tell me what's wrong now?" Beck asked. "When I got other the other night my dad saw us. I know I have never told you guys before but my dad hates me. When I came in he slapped me then held me against the wall by my throat. He said do not only are you a discount disappointment and unworthy to live now your gay? Honestly I wish you could have adjust died. He dropped me and told me I have a week to find some where to go." Robbie finished crying into the Becks shiulder. "Why did you never say anything? I will help you find a place." Beck said. "I was scared and still am. I was gonna ask jade could I stay with her for a while." "I'll be there to ask with you." "Thank you" "No need to thank me because I love you so much." Beck said titling Robbie's head back. "I know you don't love me yet but that won't stop me from doing so or saying it to you. I won't ever give up on you." Robbie leaned over and kissed him. "Let's go get some food." He says breaking the kiss. "Hmm let's go to this diner that's around the block from here. There food is pretty good." Beck said. "Alright anything is fine other than the two wings you gave me." Robbie said laughing. "Oh shut up you ate them." Beck laughed.

The diner was pretty old but it was nice. "Do you come here all the time?" Robbie asked. "Yeah like I said the food is pretty good and the prices aren't that bad." Beck said. "Oh so what do you recommend?" Robbie said still flipping the menu. "Well right now they have their amazing bbq sandwiches. It's like a giant sandwich and fries all around it. Their apple and blueberry pies, cookies, coffee and chocolate and pound cakes, ice creams, and donuts are really good. For myself I'm getting the supreme bacon burger with fries." Beck said. "Wow. Well it looks like this might be one of our spots." Robbie said. "Spots?" He asked confused. "Yeah you know places that couples go all the time to hang out together." Robbie said. "You want to be my boyfriend?" Beck asked smiling. "Hmmm well I've always planned on only kissing people I like. I thought we already were without saying it." "Well I guess we are then."

"What can I get you love birds?" The waitress asked. "I'll have the supreme bacon burger with a water." Beck said. "And I'll have the bbq sandwiches and fries with a water." Robbie said. "Alright nothing else?" She asked. "Probably desserts later thank you." Robbie said. "Ok it'll be about 15"she said walking away.

***

"Hey what movie do you want to go see?" Trina asked taking cats hand. "Hmmm let's go see the last hobbit movie." She said. "I didn't think you would like those movies." She said. "Oh why because everyone thinks I'm too stupid and only like childish things." She said rolling her eyes. Trina stopped "Hey that's not what I meant at all. I've never thought you were stupid." Trina said. Cat wasn't looking at her though. "It's fine forget I said anything." "No it's not I only said that because I thought you would choose a romantic comedy since we're together. It's not that I don't want to see that movie I was just saying. I'm sorry let's go buy the tickets." Trina said. "No your right I'm sorry. It's just that I get tired of people thinking that about me but I'm wrong for assuming thou would." She said. "It's ok let's just go see the movie." She said.

***

"I can't believe we've been here for hours." Robbie said. "Yeah me either, want some mi morete coffee?" He asked. "Sure I still can't believe they just gave it to us." He said drinking his coffee. "I told you I come here ask the time." He said. "Yeah but you never told me what you do here for hours." "I like to read. Everyone thinks I'm just a pretty face but I'm not I love reading." "I like to draw and paint." "Can I see one day?" "Yeah but it'll probably be a random day." They got quite thinking about each other doing there hobby.

"I wonder why Robbie hasn't texted me ask day." Cat said waking in the Vega house. "You think something is wrong?" Trina asked. "I feel like it is he does this sometimes abd then stops talking for a while." She said sitting on the couch. "Then text him love" Trina said turning on the tv.

"I forgot that I haven't texted cat all day. I bet she's worried." Robbie said reading cats message. "Well tell her your safe with me your boyfriend." Beck said smiling. Robbie rolled his eyes.

*****

"Is it ok if Robbie and beck come over?" Cat asked Trina. "Yeah that's cool." Trina said wrapping her arms around cat. "Now come on and get cozy with me." Trina said kissing her head. Cat giggled and laid back on her.

****

"Hey let's go to Tori's house to hang out with cat and trina." Robbie said getting up. "Alright well bring them coffee." Beck said.

****

"Hey guys." they both said walking in. "Hey" Trina said. "Why haven't you texted me back since yesterday?" Cat asked. "Um I'm going to explain cat." Robbie said sitting in becks lap. "Oh I didn't know you were home trina. I just heard the door slam and came to see who it was. Hey guys." Tutu said from the stairs. "Is jade here?" Robbie asked. "Yeah let me go get here and we'll come down." She said. "Tell her we brought coffee!" Beck yelled. "Is something wrong Robbie?" Trina asked. "Yeah I'll explain in a min." He said. "Where's the coffee abd what's up Robbie?" Jade asked. Her waited till everyone was seated to start explaining what happened.

"Of course you can stay with me. I'll let my dad know tomorrow." Jade said. "Robbie was does you dad treat you like that?" Cat asked. "Princess maybe he doesn't want us to know." Trina said. "No it's ok it's about time I told you guys." Robbie said leaning his head back on Becks shoulder. "After I was born my mom got the baby blues. Some women come out of it and some women do not. My mother was one of the ones who did not. She got worse and worse until one day she thought of how to end it all. My dad came home to her trying to kill me. When he stopped her she looked at him and said it's me or him had been that way since he was born. She went and committed suicide. My dad has hated me ever since after that. He says he would kill me if he could." Robbie laughed "Only thing stopping him is I look like her. The only day he would ever be nice to me and me things was her birthday. Every other day he would abuse me. When I got rex he was my everything. He was always there for me even though he was me. He was my strong side that I had long since tucked away. Sometimes I thought about ending my life but at the last min. I would remember that he would win. Sorry I never told you guys it's not that I didn't trust you. I was scared and didn't know what to say." He finished whipping his tears away.

Beck kissed his temple"It's ok baby." "We'll help you anyway we can. If you ever want to talk cine to one of us we'll listen." Tori said and everyone nodded. "Thanks" he said. "Enough about that um can we sleep here tonight?" Robbie asked. "Yeah you know where the guest rooms are." Trina said. Robbie pulled beck up abd race him to the room.

"They are so cute. I really hope Robbie comes out ok after this." Jade said getting up. "Yeah me too I'll let him know he can talk to my dad tomorrow." Tori said following her to her room. "Princess are you sleepy yet?" Trina asked. "Yeah let's go to bed baby." Cat said taking her hand. "Yes yes little red." Trina said.

"Robbie your ok right?" Beck asked putting his arms around him. Robbie snuggled closer into him putting his head into his neck. "No I'm not but it's alright." He said. "I hate that you were alone for so long but you won't be anymore." Beck said. "I will also be picking you up for school when you start living with jade." "You could probably stay over some nights. I'm pretty sure jade will be ok with." He said. "Good night beck." "Good night I love you." Beck said. He wasn't gonna lie it hurt like hell whenever he didn't hear it back. What was he to do though. He just had to wait however long it takes.


	5. chapter 5

It's been about two months since everyone got together. Robbie had settled in with jade quite nicely and became even closer. Everyone had become closer with the person they love with the exception of one. Robbie still hasn't told beck he loves him.  
Trina got a job at the coffee shop tori and jade like. Tori got a job at the diner beck and Robbie like. Beck got a job at a small library. Even though they were working they still made time for their love ones.

"Guys my grandparents said I could use their cabin for winter break." Beck said sitting down at the lunch table. "So you gonna use it?" Jade asked and he rolled his eyes. "Tori your girlfriend is a genius. WE are going to use it. It's big enough for all of us so, how about it?" He asked. "Is it cool if I bring someone?" Andre asked. "Oh so we finally get to meet the mystery woman?" Tori asked. "Or mystery man." Trina said. "It's probably a girl because Andre is the only straight one here." Robbie said. "So where is the cabin exactly?" Cat asked. "It's in the woods in their backyard. You guys are going to love it I promise. We're leaving as soon as finals are over so, you guys need to start packing." Beck said.

"But wait how are you guys gonna get away from work for so long?" Cat asked. "It's ok Robbie's got it covered." Beck said. "Yeah I'm going to type up fake permission slips and say we're going on a field trip to the cabin. I'm getting Sikowitz to sign them tomorrow." Robbie said. "How much are the plan tickets?" Jade asked. "About $150 and you guys need spending money everything else will be taken care of." Beck said. Everyone went to the mall after school to get some new clothes. Beck, tori, and trina had to go to work after a while and Andre went to see his girl. The rest stayed and started to look for Christmas presents. "Robbie what are you getting for beck?" Jade asked sitting down at table. "Im not completely sure yet I have a few ideas though." He said drinking his soda.

"What are you guys getting your girlfriends?" They looked at each other and giggled. "Well I'm going to be a naughty elf who needs to be taught a lesson." Jade said laughing. "I'm going to be either Ms. Claus or a Christmas kitty. Either way though I'm being in charge." Cat finished giggling. "Oh um me and beck haven't...yet." He said drawing on the table with his fingers. "You haven't!" Jade yelled getting sshhed. "It's not that I don't want to its just that im waiting for the right moment. I want to make it special because I'm telling him that I love him before we do it." He said sighing. "Oh it makes since. What are you having trouble with?" Cat asked eating fries. "It's the sexy part. See you guys have it easy because your girls but I'm a guy I'm not sure what to do. I feel like I should dress up or something but I don't know what to wear." He said. "Hmmm you could be a polar bear. You know since its white and it's Christmas." Cat said. "Yeah we can get ears, a tail which we can attach to some really tight shorts, and some suspenders for the shorts. You don't need a shirt." Jade said. "Why are we still getting here let's go buy all of our outfits." She said getting up. "My fries!" Cat yelled after them. "Bring them!" Jade yelled as she kept walking.

They went to a store called Wild. They sold regular to sexy to extreme costumes. They made Robbie's costume pretty easily. Cat went up and asked would it be ok to glue the tail on if they were going to buy it any way. "Ok Robbie try it on and if you need help say so." Jade said as cat pushed him in the stall. Robbie looked in the mirror once he put it on. He wasn't for sure if beck would like it but he had to admit he didn't look so bad. "Aww you look so cute! Spin around." Cat said. "Yeah he won't be able to keep his hands of you." Jade said smiling. "Are you sure he'll like it?" He asked looking at his butt. "You really haven't noticed how he looks at you? Especially your ass? I've been worried that he was going to attack you at school." Cat said as jade nodded. "Yeah beck has a side that hungers for you." Jade said. Robbie smiled the thought of beck ravaging him was something he couldn't pass up.

Jade and cat came out together in their costumes. "Jade tori is gonna have a heart attack and cat trina is going to pass out." Robbie said looking at them. "Go try on your other costume." He said. " Are you guys getting anything else?" He asked when jade came out. "I have to get some rope and some toys and cat has to get a blindfold, handcuffs, and some toys. I'll go get that stuff you stay here." She said walking off. "Oh I forgot to give you your collar." Cat said stepping out the dressing room. "My collar?" Robbie asked blushing. "Yeah I promise you will like it."

"Cat I got the stuff you wanted." Jade said coming back. "Damn girl you're trying to kill trina." "Well I'll make it a slow death" Cat said shaking her ass.

Everything seemed to fly by for everyone because of the trip. If they weren't packing then they were studying. They would be gone for almost three weeks.

Tori was the last one with a final in her R&B class. "Babe hurry we're ready to go!" Jade yelled when tori stepped out the class. Tori ran grabbing jades hand and running out the school. Everyone was all in their cars heading to the airport. "Did you make sure to check if everything was packed?" Tori asked. "Yup so the only thing left to do is..." jade said. "HERE WE COME CANADA!" They both yelled laughing.

When they landed they were all tired and just wanted to sleep. Becks grandparents showed up at the airport to get them. They loaded their stuff and piled in for the three hour drive.

Robbie woke up first. He was still cuddled into beck so he didn't really move much. "Are we almost there?" He asked Becks grandparents. "Yeah a few more mins. So, your Robbie?" Becks grandfather asked. "Yeah nice to meet you." Robbie smiled. "No the pleasure is ours. We're so happy to finally meet the person our grandson couldn't shut up about." Becks grandmother said. Robbie just smiled and played with Becks lifeless fingers. He wonder what all his boyfriend had said. "Wake your friends up we're here."

"Hey you guys wake up." Trina and cat stirred sticking to each other. Jade was trying to tori to get up she finally settled on pinching her. "Ok ok I'm up Jadelyn." She said pouting earning a kiss on the cheek.

They pulled up the drive way of a massive cabin. Everyone expect beck and his grandparents looked gaping at the cabin. "Jade and cat go on in we got it." Trina said getting cat out the car. "Yeah baby go on." Tori said kissing Jade's head. "Baby can you help my grandma in side?" Beck asked. "Sure" Robbie said going over and offering his arm to her. Beck, Andre, and grandpa got the rest of the bags.

"As you can tell this place is pretty big. Ok there is a full kitchen that has food but if yu need more we'll just go to the store. Each room has a full bath and there are four rooms. There is a hot tube area down this hall in the middle. The bathroom is right over there to the left. This is the sitting area the fireplace should always be lit. There is wood in the back of the house. You can set up the Christmas tree here if you want. Everything is in the closet. Up stairs at the end of the hall is a sunroom with a balcony. It's beautiful at sunrise or sunset. There are three cars in the garage that you guys can use. We're both so happy you all are here and we hope you enjoy yourselves. We'll be back tomorrow we know you guys are tired." They said leaving. "Wow beck I never knew you guys had this much money." Jade said looking around with the others. "Naw not really" he said. "Whatever it seemed like he was trying to sell us the cabin not invite us here." Tori said causing everyone to laugh. "Andre why didn't your girlfriend fly with us?" Cat asked. "The flight was booked but I'm picking her up in the morning." He said carrying his stuff upstairs. They rest followed leaving the unpacking for tomorrow. They crawled into bed with their love ones letting sleep take them.

***

"What's so great about his omelets?" Robbie asked. They were all sitting at the table talking while beck cooked brunch. They all decided to take turns cooking whenever they didn't go out to eat. Everyone woke up around the same time and slowly made it downstairs. Andre had already left to pick up the mystery woman.

"They are amazing!" Jade and cat yelled. They all bust out laughing. Beck handed Robbie his first. Robbie was about to take a bite when he noticed all eyes on him. "Freaks" he said before digging in. "It's so delicious" he says with a mouth full of food. "Thanks babe" beck said. "Now who's next?"

"Mama would love one." Sam said coming through the door with Andre. "Why are you here!" Cat yelled jumping up. "Obviously on vacation with my boyfriend." Sam said as Andre kissed her cheek. "Um surprise" he said draping his arm over her shoulder. "Yeah-mother-fucking-surprise!" Cat yelled throwing her arms in the air. She stormed upstairs and trina got up. She walked right up in Sam's face. "I don't know what you are up to but cat is mines. If you are going out with andre just to try and get between us I will beat your ass." Trina said. "Now hold on." Andre said stepping between them. "You better watch yourself." She said going to follow cat upstairs.

The others just sat there speechless. "So can I get one?" Sam asked sitting at the table. "Um yeah" beck said. "Um we'll be back we're going to check on cat." Jade said motioning for tori and Robbie to follow.

"Cat is it ok if we come in?" Tori asked knocking. Trina let them in and they looked at a pacing Cat. "Princess come here please and calm down." Trina said pulling her down into her lap. "How can I calm down when she might just be playing with his feelings to get between us." She said. "Can you explain it to us a little?" Robbie asked. "Ok she's my roommate Sam I've told you guys about her before. When she first moved in I did have a little crush on her but that went away quickly because she's nasty, her attitude is awful, and she's just ugh. I guess she started to like me or something. She's always in my business and is always trying to say bad things about Trina. Her problem is she can't get over me." She said.

"She won't be a problem anymore because she is with me. I'm sorry but I really like her can't you guys accept us?" Andre said from the door way. "I'm sorry Andre but you don't completely understand. I'm happy for you but I need to see for myself if it's real." Cat said. "Alright now that that is settled everyone come back downstairs and eat my food." Beck said popping up from behind andre.

****

They went into town after setting up the Christmas tree and decorations. Beck showed them around from what he remembered. "Hey guys let's go ice skating." He said pointing over to the rink as they walked downtown. "What's wrong?" Cat asked noticing Trina's facial expression. "I really suck at ice skating." Trina said. Cat laughed "Don't worry I got you." Trina groaned as cat pulled her along.

Sam was acting as if she was helping Andre but her eyes were glued to cat and trina. Cat was laughing uncontrollable at trina because she kept falling. "Stop laughing at me your suppose to be helping!" Trina yelled getting up pouting. "Awww I'm sorry I can't help it." Cat said wiping her eyes.

Once she got andre on his feet she skated over to cat. "You should just let this embarrassment go and be with me." She said loud enough for only her to hear. Cat was beyond pissed off she seriously wanted to punch her in the face. "The only embarrassing one here is you for not giving up when I'm clearly in love with someone else. Can't you see its useless I will never love you or want you. Please stop trying and save yourself even more heart break." Cat said skating off.

Sam got off the ice and went to sit on a bench. She put her head in her hands and cried silently to herself. "She's right you know." Andre said sitting beside her. "I know you don't want to but you have to." "It's just so hard because I love her." Sam said sniffing. "Well you know I'm in the same situation with you. I'm in love with you but you don't even see me. It hurts but I'm not done trying yet. You should really think about giving me a try. I'm not saying that you have to fall for me right away but think about it." He said leaving her there.

****

After a while of more sight seeing and shopping the gang went to visit Becks grandparents. They thought cabin was huge but there house was unbelievable. When everyone closed their mouths and stopped staring to go in tori spoke up. "Beck I thought you said the cabin was in their backyard." "It is they own a hundred acres in every direction." He said the door. Everyone's mouth except Becks was in the floor by the time they walked in.

They all just stood there til beck yelled for them to take a seat while he went to find his grandparents. "I was hoping you all would make it in time for dinner." Mrs. Oliver said sitting down in a chair. "I'm sorry we never really introduced ourselves. My name is James and that's my wife Olivia." James said sitting in another chair. "Oh I know it's a silly name Olivia Oliver." Olivia said laughing. "He would constantly tease me in our younger days." "Hey it was and still is funny to me." He said laughing. "Oh hush you." She said.

They just watched them and smiled at them. "You guys are adorable" jade said smiling. "Yeah how long have you guys been together?" Tori asked leaning into jade more. "Well just like you guys we feel in love in high school and have been together ever since. I would say thirty-two years right dear?" James said turning to his wife. Olivia rolled her eyes "yes dear" and everybody laughed. "How about you guys tell us about how you all feel in love." She said.

Tori wrapped her arms around jade and kissed her cheek. "Well i fell in love with this beautiful dark angel at first sight. I had accidentally spilled coffee on her and was trying to wipe it off. Beck and jade were dating or something and when she came over and started to yell at me. I got lost in those amazing eyes of her and I was hooked. She was so beautiful I was lost for words. Jade was mean to me all the time but I couldn't stay away because I loved her. No matter what she did to me I couldn't stay away. When I thought she was singing to beck my heart broke. I decided to just tell her, get it over with, and try to move on. When I told her I found out that she loved me to I was so happy my heart stopped."

Jade kissed her nose. "I fell in love with this clumsy amazing Latina at first sight as well. When I saw her with beck I stopped breathing. She was so beautiful and when I went over I drowned in her beautiful brown eyes. I just wanted to get to know her but I couldn't. I was suppose to be with beck and I was suppose to keep up my gank attitude up. Most importantly I was just scared of the outcome. Then when she came up to me ready to give up. I broke down and told her I loved her to. I guess my begging worked because we're still together" she said laughing and getting even more comfortable on tori.

Trina held cat tighter "I fell in love with Catarina at first sight also. I remember when I first saw her I didn't know what to do I almost fainted. Then when I find out her name and actually talked to her I did almost faint. After tori finally made her move with jade I knew I had to do something. I had invited her over and found out she loved me to." She said nuzzling cats neck.

Cat laughed and ruffled Trina's hair. "And I fell in love with this silly girl here. I had started noticing that she was really smart and talented. I never understood why she would put on a front when she was a really great person. I started going over their house just to see her. I would always ask about her or pay extra attention to her. I was obvious to everyone but her. I did almost mess us up but now everything is great." She said smiling.

Beck squeezed Robbie's hand and smiled at him. "I guess it's my turn but don't get mad at me baby ok?" He said giving Robbie the puppy dog eyes. Robbie laughed and thumbed his nose. "Ok so I fell in love with this adorable weirdo here. When it started I'm not really sure but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was especially adorable whenever jade would pick on him. It was hard for me to be around him because I wanted to hold him and kiss him. I know he can't really return my feelings like I want him to but I'm in no rush. I want force him I'll wait for it." Beck said kissing Robbie's knuckles.

"I've always been kinda looking at beck. I was scared to say anything because he was with jade. I was so shocked when he told me he liked me. It was hard to believe that Beck Oliver liked me. I'm just happy we're together." Robbie said smiling at beck.

Jade and cat looked at each other and shook their heads. They had no I idea what Robbie was waiting for. Olivia and James even looked at each other before deciding not press the issue.

"Alright everyone lets go eat dinner." Olivia said clapping her hand together. "Finally mama is hungry and all this sappiness is making me sick." Sam said making a gagging face. Andre laughed and followed her to the kitchen.

Cat rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "Princess be nice ok? If she bothers you let me know." Trina said kissing her. "I am I don't want Andre to get hurt in anyway." She said slightly pouting. "So why are you pouting?" Jade asked her bestfriend. "Because I wanna punch her in the face." Cat said sticking out her tongue which caused everyone to laugh.


	6. chapter 6

Christmas eve had finally came around and everyone was busy cooking or either gift wrapping. They had decided tomorrow they would Skype their families to make it really feel like Christmas. Jade and trina sat on the couch laughing at each others coco mustaches. Robbie and Sam were getting more fire wood so they wouldn't have to bother with it for a while. Tori and cat were outside trying out sledding. Beck and Andre were in the kitchen arguing about how to cook the ham. It was their crazy little happy family.

"Hey baby" tori said putting snow down Jade's shirt and running away. "Ahhh Tori your dead." Jade screamed jumping and taking off her shirt. Tori easily dodged her grab and ran. "What's wrong baby am I to fast for you." Tori teased laughing still dodging her lover. "Shut up!" Jade yelled pouting. She crossed her arms and walked down the hallway. "Baby I'm sorry." Tori said following her. "Stop following me." Jade said going into the hot tub room. Tori walked in and closed the door locking it. "Ms. Grumpy come on let's get in." She said taking off her close. Jade knew what her girlfriend wanted but decided to tease her instead. She had been keeping her at bae lately.

She stripped and got in with her but on the other side. Tori looked at jade and simply smiled. She thought her plan was working successfully. Who wouldn't want hot tube sex. She made her way over to jade and put her in her lap. "Tori" jade started but was cut off by tori kissing her neck. "Yes baby." Tori said massaging Jade's ass and grinding against her. "Stop ahh please ahhh" jade moaned. She was trying so hard to get away from her lover. "Stop. What. Baby." Tori said biting her neck after every word. Jade gasped and tried not to let her moans escape. She found enough strength to push away from her. Then she grabbed her clothes and a towel and ran upstairs.

****

"Jade isn't letting you either?" Trina asked when she got in. "No is cat letting you?" Tori asked looking out the window. "No. What do you think the problem could be?" "I don't know." Trina said looking out the window too.

"What don't you guys get?" Beck asked getting in between them. "Our girlfriends don't want to fuck us." They said together. "Well you guys should be happy to be getting any at all." He said. "Wait you and Robbie haven't had sex at all yet?" Tori asked. "Nope." He said looking out the window. "I can wait it's just that it's so hard with him always throwing that body around. He doesn't even realize he is teasing me." "Well how have you guys gone?" Trina asked. "Just kissing and light touches." He said. "Except when we sleep together he tolerates me grinding on him when I'm sleep." "Damn man I don't think I could keep my hands off of jades ass for that long. Have you seen it?" Tori asked. They other two just laughed at her.

"Hey beck does Robbie not love you?" Trina asked when they were drying off. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "I know he does I just don't know why he won't say it to me." They decided to go skiing to relax.

Cat and jade were in Tori's and Jade's room talking. "This is so hard." Cat said flopping back into the bed. "I know but it's only for a few more hours." Jade said.

"Hey guys I just came to tell you that they went skiing." Robbie said peaking through the door. "You guys ok?"He asked going to sit on the bed. "Yeah just extremely fucking horny." Cat said making jade laugh. "Yeah I think I'm gonna sleep til dinner because later I don't think tori will let me sleep." Jade said. "Yeah no sleep for me either." Cat said. "Oh well I don't know what to do with myself." Robbie said laying down on the bed. "Oh trust me you need to sleep because he will not take it easy on you." Jade said rolling over and laughing with cat. "Oh shut up." Robbie said blushing. That just made the two girls laugh even harder.

"Baby wake up." Tori said gently stroking Jade's cheek. "Huh?" Jade said getting up and rubbing her eyes. She watched as Trina and beck came and got their lovers. "Jade is everything ok?" Tori asked taking her hand. "I'm sorry about earlier also." "Everything is ok and it was nothing." Jade said moving Tori's hair behind her ear. "I love you." "I love you to." Tori said kissing her. "Come on let's go eat dinner I know your hungry." Tori said pulling her to her feet.

***

They ate a small dinner and sat around the fire and talking for a while. Jade looked at phone and saw it was almost show time. "Cat, Robbie and I have gifts that we need to give you guys. We'll be right back." Jade said as the trio went upstairs.

"What you think they got us?" Beck asked looking from tori to Trina. "Probably clothes or something useful." Trina said. "What did you guys get them?" Tori asked. "Your gonna have to wait and see dear sister. We can't tell each other before we tell them." Trina said pointing upstairs. They all started thinking about how they were gonna give their lovers the gifts.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Cat said leaning on the balcony in her sexy cat costume. "Looks like they're in shock." Jade said in her naughty elf costume as she sat on the rail. "Yeah I guess we're to much." Robbie said laughing as he walked down the stairs. Trina and tori sat on the couch with their mouths open staring at their girlfriends. Beck was suppose to be drinking something when he saw Robbie he missed his mouth and was pouring it on his shirt.

"Beck honey." Robbie said when he put cup down. He licked Becks lips and started kissing him. "Don't you want to go play with me?" He asked kissing him again. Beck didn't answer him but jumped up with Robbie in his arms. He practically ran upstairs and slammed his door. Cat and jade laughed as they looked back at their lovers.

"Victoria love are you gonna let all of this go to waste?" Jade said rubbing her hands over her body slowly. "Yeah Katrina or are you gonna come take what's yours?" Cat said rubbing on herself. Tori smiled and jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs. Jade held her hand out and tori followed her ass into their room. Trina picked up cat and went into their room. "My own red Christmas kitty." She purred in cat's ear before she kicked the door closed.

****

They all made love into the night. "Jade baby stay with me I need to give you your gift." Tori said laughing. Jade laid there panting as she took off her blindfold. "Can you..." she said tilting to the handcuffs. Tori chuckled "Here you go now sit up baby this is a very special gift and I pray you love it." "Your gift is in my suitcase bring it to me please." Jade said smiling.

"Let's do it on 3." Tori said sitting back down in front of jade. "1 2..." they both said as they tore open their gifts. Tori had gotten jade a charm bracelet. There was a heart with T&J on it, a skull locket that a pic of them, a little book with the word love on it, a music note and a charm with diamonds on it in the middle. Jade had gotten a promise ring with light pink diamonds on it. "I love the ring baby." Tori said kissing jade. "I love the bracelet sweetie." Jade said staring at it. "It's kinda like a promise ring but in bracelet form." Tori said blushing a little. "Will you put it on for me?" Jade asked "Only if you put mines on for me." Tori said taking her hand. They put the gifts on for each other and feel asleep in each other's arms.

****

Trina was laying there exhausted when cat sat her gift next to her. "Your gift is in the draw." Trina said pointing to the dresser. She sat up a little so cat could pull her closer. Cat opened Trina's gift and put her charm bracelet on. "Promise me you'll stay with me forever." She said. Her bracelet had a heart locket with a picture of them and a red bow with T & C on it. "I'm sorry it doesn't have a lot of charms on it but it's all I could right now." Cat said looking down. Trina lifted her head up and kissed her. "I love it princess and I love you." Cat smiled and kissed her again. Trina got out her gift and slide it on cat's finger. "How about you promise to be forever too." She said smiling. She had gotten her a promise ring with red and white diamonds. "Thank you it's so beautiful." Cat said liking at the ring. "I love you." They kissed again and settled down in the sheets to sleep.

****

Robbie and beck were laying cuddled up kissing each other. "That was so amazing." Robbie said blushing. Beck just smiled and continued to draw small circles on his back. "I have another surpise for you." Robbie said getting up and wobbling. "Take it easy love." Beck said jumping up over to him. "It's ok I just need to get it out my suitcase." Robbie said stepping around him. Robbie came back and sat in his lap. "Close your eyes." He said. Beck closed them until he felt something around his neck. "It says "Yours forever" I didn't think a promise ring would suit you." Robbie said. "That's funny I thought the same thing about you too." Beck said opening the night stand draw. He pulled out Robbie's necklace and put it on for him. "Now and always." Beck said reading the necklace. "I love you now and will always." "And I will be yours forever." Robbie said smiling. They kissed each other and cuddled. They fell asleep in each others arms.

****

Jade, cat, and Robbie were the first to wake up. They all went to the sun room with smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait to show the others their gifts. Cat was the first to break the happy silence. "Look at the promise ring trina got me you guys." She squealed. "Its so cute but not as cute as my matching promise necklace." Robbie said tilting his head proudly as they read it. "Oh please my promise bracelet is dancing circles around you guys." Jade said laughing as she let them look at it. After they all showed off they started telling the stories behind them. They even told a little about their magical night. Robbie was so excited and happy the most. His first time was amazing and beck was so gentle to him. Cat and jade were just as happy for him.

A little after they snuck away from their rooms. Their lovers had made it downstairs. They were each making something different for their lovers to drink. "Alright so show me the gifts or something. I can see you both taking glances at my necklace." Beck said turning around and leaning on the counter. Tori laughed and hopped up on the counter. Trina just smirked and sat down on the stool. "We just think your necklace is cute and are happy you two got to express your love for each other." Tori said smiling and Trina nodded. "It's matching necklace with Robbie's. I know this is unbelievable but we didn't even know. We went to the same jewelry store but and picked out the necklace. At different times of course I'm completely surprised." Beck said playing with his gift. The two did a awww and got a shut up in return. "Ok ok well I got this amazing promise bracelet from my princess." Trina said holding out her wrist. "And I got this beautiful promise ring." Tori said holding out her hand. Beck smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Come on lets get this up to them." Beck said reaching for the tea kettle. "Ever since he started living with jade he has been into tea. I think its nasty if its not sweet but he'll try anything." "Well jade still loves her coffee the same." Tori said pouring her and jade a cup. "Well I'm glad my baby is simple." Trina said mixing up hot chocolate.

"Hey beautiful." Tori said sitting in jade's lap and giving her her coffee. Jade happily took it and kissed her. "Thanks baby." Jade said kissing her again.

"Morning gorgeous." Trina said kissing cats head and handing her her hot chocolate. "Thanks love." Cat said kissing her cheek and pulling her down beside her.

"Well hello handsome." Beck said kissing Robbie. "Thanks sweety." Robbie said sitting in his lap. He smelled it then kissed beck "Carmel tea one of my favorites" he said smiling. "Hey I'm learning" beck said with a goofy grin and everyone laughed.

They all sat in silence watching the beautiful winter land around them. They snuggled closer to their lovers enjoying the love around them.

"Good morning everybody" Andre said sitting down in a chair pulling a half asleep sam with him. She mumbled something and curled into him. He told everyone to shut up after they started awwwing. He was just so happy and thought the awwing would scare away sam. She always puts up this mean girl front but he always sees through it. He was in love with her without doubt.

"Hey lets go open the rest of the presents." Tori said getting up and holding out her hand for jade. Jade, Robbie, and Cat all got sad and looked down. "What's wrong baby?" Tori asked taking her hand. "We weren't able to get you guys anything else. We used all our money to buy your gifts." She said sadly. "Hey all three of you listen up." Beck said facing Robbie. "We love our gifts. We wouldn't care if you had got us nothing at all. All we care about is that you love us. With that all said that didn't stop is from buying stuff for you guys. I swear we're going to spoil you guys." Beck said kissing Robbie. Tori and trina smilied and nodded in agreement.

They all made their way downstairs. Andre started on breakfast while the others got stuff ready to Skype. The vegas were up first, then Cat's Nona, and then becks family. Andre didn't want to call his grandmother because she would act crazy, Robbie had no family, and jades father was busy working. They didn't let it bother them because the other families had enough love to throw around.

Jade had excused herself and went down the hall. Tori watched her knowing something was up and followed her. When she got close enough she heard her on the phone. "Hey dad I was just calling to say merry Christmas and I love you. I hate I can't spend it with you like you promised. Its ok though I just miss you and I want you to meet tori. Well bye dad hope your trip is going good." Jade said her voice cracked a little at the end. Tori took another step closer and jade turned around. "It was just his voicemail again. We do that sometimes so we won't cry on the phone. Its stupid right just leaving each other messages just to hear our voices." She said crying. Tori pulled her into a hug and whispered comforting words in her ear. She whiped away her tears and kissed her nose. "Hey I've got something for you that's going to make you feel a hundred percent better." Tori said smiling as she kissed both of hers cheeks. She lead jade back after making sure she was ok.

She made her sit down and promise to keep her eyes closed or else she wouldn't get it. Jade sat there wondering what in the world it could be. Tori smiled as she put the two little fur balls in her girlfriends lap. Jades eyes shot open as soon as she felt something on her. "Omg! Tori they're so adorable." She yelled smiling at the fat black and little grey bunnies in her lap. "Merry Christmas baby." Tori said petting them with jade. "I love them tori thank you so much." Jade said pulling her up and kissing her. "Well that's not all beautiful." Tori said setting a couple bags in front of her. She had got her a pair of scissors initialed by the actors of The Scissoring. A couple of shirts and a black dress. She also got her some empty books so she could write her plays or whatever she had to. "Thank you baby." Jade said kissing tori. "Anything for you beautiful." Tori said kissing her again.

Beck kissed Robbie and got up to get his gifts. He sat a box down in his lap. "I know you said you were giving up rex but I know you still need him. I noticed that you didn't have him either when you left your dads. So I kinda broke in your house and stole him for you." Beck said as Robbie opened the box. He took Rex out and hugged him. "I love you so much beck thank you." Robbie said putting him aside. "I also bought you some clothes. If you don't like them let me know. We can take them back when we get home." Beck said. "Thank you sweety." Robbie said kissing his nose. Beck smiled "That's not all I got you a laptop also. It'll come in handy with your special effects talent." "You are so awesome baby!" Robbie said opening it. "Well I like to make you happy babe." Beck said picking up all the trash.

"I guess they saved the best for last." Cat said laughing. Trina smiled as she piled cat's stuff in front of her. "They sure did. This stuff is yours but this is your brothers. I remember you saying he likes to draw it helps keep him calm. I got him a sketch book. I would like to meet him one day when your ready that is." Trina said hopefully. Cat sat there shocked that Trina had been that thoughtful. "You can." She said finding her voice again. "Thank you." "No problem. Now I got you some clothes, shoes, accessories, more books to sketch your designs in, some different fabrics, and a new bike. You, I and everyone else hates the bike you have. Plus this bike will be better for your morning rides you do." Trina said. She wheeled the pink and black bike from the closet and parked it against the wall. Cat squealed and hugged her girlfriend. She opened everything and thanked her each time. "How did you afford all of this?" Cat asked. "Money isn't a issue when it comes to you princess." Trina said kissing her.

Andre had finally finished breakfast and brought a cup of bacon to his sleeping beauty. Sam woke up instantly and swallowed the bacon. "So cute." He said laughing at her. She blushed and looked away following the others in the kitchen. She turned around and kissed him. "Thanks" she said pulling him to the table.

They went outside and played around for a while. When they came back in the played with the bunnies and watched movies for the rest of the day. They were one big happy family for the rest of the day.


End file.
